


A hard-knock life

by CrowsAce



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 16 year old Patton, 16 year old Roman, 26 year old Logan, 29 year old Virgil, Abused Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Abusive Relationships, Age Difference, But are they tho 👀, Controlling Relationships, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't read if you're underage, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Forced Orgasm, Forced in Diapers, Ghosts, Ghosts?, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orphan Roman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranormal, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Threats of Violence, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Verbal Humiliation, Wetting self, dark themes, pissing, smut from the get go, triggering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: Newly turned 16 year old Roman Smith had great plans for his life, flying on cloud nine nothing could have stopped him, until Virgil Storm got involved.But there's more danger hiding in the woodworks than either of them could have expected.Well Virgil did expect it. Roman didn't.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 63
Kudos: 164





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:Rape/non-con, physical abuse, emotional abuse, threats of violence with a gun.
> 
> Apologies for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.
> 
> Hi, have another angsty Roman story. I've got two sequels planned for this one. All just rough ideas, but I know where I want to it lead. Then I just write as I go, currently it's 3:30am.

Roman grinned as he talked loudly with his friend, practically standing in his seat. Nobody in the cafe seemed to mind the extra boy though. Perhaps it had something to do with the giant 16 badge he had pinned proudly to his shirt. 

That's right, today Roman Smith was 16 years old, he was practically an adult now and that meant -

"I've already filled out all the forms needed to help support my claim to be an emancipated minor. The head of the orphanage said she'll speak to me more about it tomorrow evening."

The boy said excitedly. 

"I can't wait to be free from that hell hole" 

His friend who had been smiling the entire time felt his smile drop a little at the end, he bit his lip and asked. "But what if… what if you're denied?"

Roman just shrugged, "I'll appeal against it, lay it on thick how someone else desperately needs my place, when I've already got a part job, have had it for over a year, even managed to save up quiet a bit. Don't worry about it Patton, one of the boy's who turned 16 last year applied for it and they were granted it, and they hadn't even started their job yet!"

Roman grinned excitedly, he had this in the bag. Patton smiled up at his friend, glad to see him this happy and excited, the cupcake he had brought him probably didn't help but it was his friend's birthday so he deserved it naturally. 

But he quickly began dragging his friend out, the boy was practically bouncing off the walls, and he thought the other patrons and staff didn't need this on a chill Saturday afternoon. 

They were walking to the park not paying enough attention to where they were going when Roman knocked into someone, his caramel latte spilling on them and staining their clothes, the man looked up and glared. 

  
  


"Oooh my bad." Roman said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

The man scoffed. "Might want to watch where you're going next time you little brat."

Roman glared back, who did this man think he is! 

"Sorry old timer, perhaps you want to invest in some glasses so you can see people approaching better." 

The man growled and moved as if to attack. Patton quickly grabbed him and began pulling him away.

"S-sorry sir. He-he doesn't mean it, just a lot going on, we're sorry for knocking into you, and sorry about the drink."

Before the man could respond Patton practically spirited them away. 

"Roman! You mustn't be so rude! You never know what someone could do!" 

Roman rolled his eyes, "Well he started it, besides, I was trying to apologise he interrupted me."

Patton just shook his head. 

They spent the rest of their afternoon at park chatting and laughing, sitting on the swings and watching the sun set and the sky darken. Soon the stars were twinkling down at them when Patton said he had to go. Roman walked with him. 

Patton lived in a nice home, it was standard and modest, but it was perfect, to Roman at least, he had two dads and a cool little brother. The perfect home. How Roman envied him.

He hugged his friend goodbye then began walking to the orphanage. They didn't have strict rules on curfew, they did for the younger lot and if a government official asked then they did for all the kids, but it was common knowledge that the elder kids didn't obey it. No one could stop them.

So despite it being eleven at night Roman wasn't worried about arriving at the orphanage so late. He should of been more worried about walking through a dark alleyway.

But it never crossed his mind to be worried. How often had he walked through? How often had he played and hung out here? It was part of his back garden, just another part of his world… why did he need to worry? 

  
  


A figure slammed into him, causing him to fall to the floor. He should of been worried about what lurks in the darkness.

He looked up. The man from earlier stood towering over him.

"Well well well, isn't it past the little brats bedtime?"

  
  


Roman glared up at the man. 

"What the hell dude! Are you following me?!"

  
  


The man just leered down at him. Roman pushed himself off the ground and began backing away. 

He froze eyes widening at the gun now being pointed at him. The man's grin was crooked and dark as he stared at the paling boy before him. _Such a pretty little thing, should have been more careful._

He slowly walked closer to the boy, delighting in the way he stepped back, as if he could get away, _silly little thing._

Roman swallowed nervously, _what the fuck was happening._ Could the man really be that angry that he spilt coffee on him. 

Was it a bad time to notice how handsome that man was? Because he was? He towered over Roman's 5'7 frame (he'll have another growth spurt!... if he lives) standing over 6' foot tall. He had dark brown hair with purple bangs that fell into bright blue eyes. 

He was backed against the wall, he glanced nervously to see a skip next to him blocking the way he come from, his other side however was free there was just the issue of -

The gun that was now under his chin.

The man leaned in close, his warm breath fanning over his face. "Tell me your name, pretty boy."

Should he? He swallowed, then gun pushed up against him. Suppose he should.

"R-Roman."

" _Roman."_ The man tested the name, enjoying the way it rolled of his tongue.

"Tell me Roman is mummy and daddy expecting you home soon?"

Now how did he respond to that? He just shook his head. It wasn't a lie technically, considering he had none to expect him home.

The crooked grin was back. "Good, it means I have plenty of time to take out the trash."

Roman frowned in confusion and honestly a little disappointment. The man was gonna kill him and _that_ was the best he could come up with.

He realised a moment later that the man wasn't gonna kill him.

The man lunged at him slamming him to the side. Roman was glad the skip lid was closed.

The man grabbed both his wrist in one hand, pinning them above him, practically lifting him off the ground, the tips of his shoes scraped against the floor.

"W-wait! What are you doing! If you're gonna kill me, just kill me!"

His struggles froze when lips pressed against the base of his neck. He could _feel_ the smile in the mock kiss.

"Oh little one… I'm not going to kill you… no I'm gonna do worse, I'm gonna teach you what happens to trash like you." The hand that wasnt holding him began undoing his pants.

His struggles picked up tenfold.

"N-no! Stop! HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!"

The man just laughed, "Scream all you want baby no one can hear you. No one lives around here." 

Roman whimpered, he was right, this was more of construction estate. 

He didn't stop struggling, even if he knew he couldn't get away, he wouldn't stop.

The man just chuckled at the petty attempts. The boy was nowhere _near_ as strong as him.

Undoing the pants he tugged them both down, soon they fell past the boys knees to his ankles, then he let himself out, he was already half hard. 

With his now free hand he shoved two of his fingers in the boys mouth.

"Don't you dare thinking of biting down, this could be a hell of a lot more painful for you."

So he didn't, but he didn't suck on the fingers like he was sure the other wanted him to do. But the man didn't care. He swirled his fingers around the inside of the boys warm mouth before pulling them out and without warning shoved them inside the boys entrance, enjoying the feeling of the tight ring of muscle fluttering in protest against him. Lucky him he had a little virgin. He couldn't wait to be inside.

Roman screamed. A mix of shock and pain. He had never even touched himself like this. The feeling was new and unpleasant. The man was rushing him open. Perhaps he should be grateful the man was prepping him at all but honestly he was too busy hating his guts. 

He removed his fingers and lined himself up.

"This is what happens to rude naughty little boys that mess with me."

He slammed himself inside, the boy was deliriously fucking tight.

Roman screamed higher than before, louder than before, he felt something tear. 

The man began pounding into him, setting a rough pace.

"Fuck baby boy, you're so tight! What would mummy and daddy think, if they knew their little whore of a son was being fucked by a man twice his age on top of the garbage where he belongs."

Roman's screams turned into sobs, _gods, it hurt so much_. 

"N-no, s-stop plea-ase st-stop."

He cried out, the mans harsh laughter washed over him. 

"No I don't think I will, no one could blame me you know, it's your own fault! Shouldn't of been so naughty, drawing attention to yourself as if being dressed as a slut wasn't bad enough."

How was ripped skinny jeans and a red crop top with a crown on it slutty clothes?

"Fuck, so fucking tight, you feel so good wrapped around my cock. Heh, this is the only thing you'll ever be good at, taking cock like the little whore you are. Fuck, a piece of shit like you isn't _good enough_ for anything else."

Roman was gonna throw up, he didn't want to let the words get to him. But they were.

"If your parents find out about this they'll be so fucking disgusted they'll disown you."

_They already did._ He thought miserably to himself, very aware that if there was a slim chance he would be adopted it was definitely gone now.

"Everyone will look at you and know, and one day when you meet someone you like you'll always think back to this moment, of me fucking you like the little bitch you are and then you'll have to explain that you lost your virginity to a strange man against a dumpster because you were a pathetic trashy piece of shit."

Roman sobbed harder. Hating the truth in the words. Then he cried out in confusion, the pain slowly morphing to pleasure. 

" _Ahh there it is._ "

Roman whined. "Pl-please not there!"

He couldn't enjoy this, _he wouldn't enjoy this!_

Than man pounded ever harder, making sure to hit his prostate each time. 

"Fuck what a dirty whore, enjoying being treated like the trash slut he is. Go on admit it, admit how much you fucking love my cock inside you. Splitting you open, breeding you like the little whore you are."

He smacked a hand down roughly on his arse.

"Go on!"

"N-no! F-fuck you!" He cried out, still sobbing. His body shaking, from the pleasure and the thrusts.

The man chuckled. "Still have some fight I see. I wonder if I got some _friends_ to come join me would you still fight?"

Bile crawled up his throat. "God, please n-no."

The man laughed, "Please, call me Virgil. Now admit you like my dick or I will get my friends to join us."

"I… I l-like your d-dick in m-me."

  
  


He spanked him harshly a few more times, reveling in the way it caused the boy to moan brokenly and tighten around him.

"Come on you dirty little bitch tell me how badly you like it inside of you."

Roman was sure his face was a mess of tears and snot now.

"I lo-love y-your cock in m-me, f-filling me.. mnnhh, it-it feels so _good. So good._ "

Roman gave up, it _did_ feel so good, he began thrusting back. The man moaned, happily surprised, but also not really because he could tell the boy was a slut deep down.

"Keep talking baby."

"It-it feels good, split-splitting me open, feels so full! Can almost feel it in my stomach." 

Virgil reached down to feel the boys lower stomach, feeling it bulge out slightly when he picked up into him.

" _Jesus fucking Christ."_

He pushed down on it. Roman moaned. 

"Fuck baby, you take this so fucking well. Think you were born to do this, I may just _keep you."_

Roman's heart stuttered at the thought. He hoped to never see this man again. 

"Ahh I'm so close now, you ready to take my load baby?"

Roman just continued to moan brokenly. Virgil reached down again and began pumping the boys member, his boy was fully hard and leaking, he wasn't going to last.

Not a moment later Roman was cumming with a broken moan, clenching down so hard around him that Virgil followed along slamming all the way in then stilling inside, filling him deep.

  
  


After a moment he pulled out and let go of the boy's wrist. He stepped back and watched with dark hunger as globs of his cum mixed with blood leaked out of the youths ass. _Delicious._

Roman stayed where he was for a moment. Waiting for the strength to come back to him, just enough that he could pull up his pants. He didn't have to.

Virgil taking pity on the whore redressed him then pulled him away from the skip. He spun the boy back around so he was leaning on the wall. His hand now gripping his chin roughly.

He stared into those fearful pretty brown eyes.

"Tell anyone about this and I'm gonna a shot you in both legs and whore you out for others to use, understand?"

He nodded his head quickly.

"Good boy. Now come on." He began dragging him down the alley. Away from where Roman needed to go. It hurt to walk.

"But-but - "

"Don't worry, figured I'd give you a lift home as payment for your service." 

Roman wanted to scream he wasn't a whore, but after what happened that would be a lie.

  
  


Roman didn't know what to expect, but the massive range rover with tinted windows wasn't it.

The man - Virgil - forced him into the passenger seat with surprising gentleness then got in himself.

"You'll have to guide me." He said, glancing at the boy. Roman nodded.

  
  


When they arrived at the orphanage Virgil frowned in confusion, something akin to guilt churned in his stomach.

He grabbed the boys wrist before he could leave.

"I thought you said you had parents!"

Roman glared through his tears.

"No, you asked me if my 'mummy and daddy were expecting me'... I said no."

He yanked his wrist away. "Because I don't have any."

He exited the car and ran inside ignoring the pain in his lower half and the eyes watching him go.


	2. The next day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Thoughts of Rape/non-con, dark thoughts, nightmares, implied abuse, implied emotional abuse

Roman turned one of the showers on, waiting for the water to warm up, then he walked over to one of the toilets and threw up. 

He was glad no one else was awake. 

He vomited till there was nothing left.

Then he calmly walked over and got in the shower. Stripping as he went.

  
  


Then he cried. 

Sobbing so hard he was shaking, he desperately began scrubbing at his skin washing away the memory of what just happened. He could still  _ smell  _ the man on him. 

The cum was still leaking from inside of him, most of it had dried sticking to the backs of his thighs, it had also ruined his trousers. It could have been hours or merely minutes that passed as he stayed under the spray. Trying to quieten his cries so as not to wake anyone.

He still felt sick, and so weak. 

He was  _ pathetic and ruined  _ now.

  
  


Some birthday this turned out to be.

  
  


Eventually he left the shower and made his way to his bed, treading carefully all the while. Maybe he could pretend it was all just a bad dream.

Sleep came surprisingly easy. So did the nightmares.

  
  
  


He woke the next morning, gasping for breath, in his dream a dark shadow had been choking him… fucking him. 

He felt disgusting. He really was ruined wasn't he?

He went to have another shower.

He was sad to have a day off from work and no homework to do. He needed to do something, to keep his mind busy and not focus on what happened. But with nothing to do he couldn't stop thinking about it.

A walk? Fresh air to clear his head? 

He was still hurting down there but he tried his best to ignore it.

Before he could leave the building one of the workers approached him looking excited.

  
  


"Roman, someone saw your file and wanted to meet you." 

Joy then despair filled his heart, no one wanted to look at him anymore, he wasn't  _ young  _ anymore… not that they wanted him then mind you. But now he was worse, even more broken.  **_Everyone will look at you and know_ ** . Those words the man said echoed around his head.

Will whoever's in their waiting for him take one look and know? Will glance at him and sneer in disgust, then inform the innocent workers at the orphanage that they had a  _ whore _ mixed in with them? How ashamed would they be?

"Roman? Roman?! Are you ok sweetie?" 

Roman startled, he smiled at them. "Sorry, lost in thought, I'm ok." 

They looked at him in concern. "Well if you're sure we better go meet them, best not to keep them waiting… unless you want me to ask to rearrange a date?" 

Roman shook his head, guilt crawling at his stomach. He couldn't make some poor stranger wait for him, a useless whore.

"No, no, I'm fine really, let's go shall we?"

The worker nodded slowly then offered him a smile and began leading him to one of the interview rooms. 

"Just wait here Roman, I'll bring him inside in just a second." 

Roman nodded and sat down in one of the chairs. He looked bordely around before noticing a crate of books and toys next to him. They were for the smaller children so the adults and kids could bond… but since he could see a Harry Potter book he was gonna read while he waited, hopefully the magic will keep his bad thoughts at bay. 

He was a few pages in when the door opened again.

He thought he was gonna throw up again.

"Here you are Mr. Storm, I'll leave you and Roman to get acquainted." The worker said smiling brightly not noticing how pale the teen had got. Then they were gone.

  
  


Virgil took a step towards the table. Roman bolted up from his seat. 

Virgil raised his hands in surrender. "Woah, hey, it's alright." He began circling to the other side of the table. Roman tracked him as he went, not taking his eyes off him and not blinking. "I don't mean any harm."

Roman scoffed, trying to hold back the tears that were slowly filling his eyes. "Sure you don't, can't get away with it in here can you!." He snapped fearfully.

  
  


The man sighed, "Roman sit down…. Please." He added when the teen remained frozen where he stood.

Slowly he sat back down suppressing a wince. Virgil seemed to notice anyway, a look of guilt flashed through his eyes before leaving no trace of emotion whatsoever.

Virgil slowly sat down, not making any sudden movements that could startle the boy. 

Then they stared. 

Roman began fidgeting in his seat. "Why are you here?!" He finally snapped out. 

Virgil blinked slowly, Roman was reminded of a big cat watching the world go by bordely.

"I wanted to make sure… you were ok."

"Don't make me laugh!"

Virgil frowned. Though he supposed he deserved it. He sighed wearily.

"Roman listen - "

"No you listen! Who the fuck rapes someone! Then follows them to the only secure - "

Virgil snorted, interrupting him. " _ Secure, here?!  _ Please, I'm honestly surprised you're a virgin… well…  _ were _ a virgin."

Roman snarled at him.

" _ Fuck off."  _

Virgil's face darkened. "You know," he leant across the table menacingly, Roman leant back, sinking into his chair in fear. "I was gonna apologise, find some way to make up for what I did.  _ But you're still a naughty fucking brat." _

Roman tried to hold back his tremors of fear.

"L-leave then."

Virgil began smiling, all crooked and  _ wrong. _

"No… no don't think I will. Guess I will be  _ keeping _ you after all."

_ Definitely gonna throw up.  _ Roman thought, his expression turning into one of fear.

"N-no y-you can't. I-I can s-say no… I don't have to go with you!" He felt a little braver at the end, remembering the other couldn't just  _ adopt  _ him.

But the man continued to smile.

"Ahh but they just told me you were planning on trying to become an emancipated minor… and considering I'm rather well of with a big home with a garden for you to run about in - " Roman glared, he wasn't a fucking dog. " - I think they'll let me adopt you instead, they'll take you saying no as a sign of rebelling, an angry teen not getting what he wants,  _ acting like a brat. _ "

  
  


That… that couldn't be true right, the workers knew how he longed for his freedom, how mature he was for his age, his big dreams, surely they'll see through this man and realise he wasn't what was best for him?

  
  


Right?


	3. Adoption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Non-con elements, forced adoption

Wrong!

Apparently that's exactly what they thought.

The head lady of the orphanage, a  _ normally  _ lovely lady named Margaret, was currently glaring down at him.

"No Roman absolutely not."

Roman glared, "But - "

"No  _ 'but's' _ Roman! I won't allow you to submit this application when Mr. Storm has so generously offered his home to you. Roman I know… I know you say you've given up on having a family but I think you should give him a chance I think you'll like - "

"No!"

"Roman!"

"Please! I-I can't." He stared at her pleadingly.

She looked at him in disbelief and annoyance.

"And why is that Roman?" 

"Because… because I'm scared!"

He was beyond scared. 

Her eyes softened.

"Oh Roman." She pulled him into a hug.

Roman felt relieved.

"Everything will be fine."

The relief was short lived.

"We've done inspections on his house, you're gonna love it there, and it's rather close to your school. Oh Roman I know this is just going to be the best thing to happen to you." She began tearing up.

"I'm so glad to see you going to your new home, I was always so upset when the others… didn't want you, you were just so perfect and special, they just couldn't handle it and finally, someone is here to treat you like the little prince you are!"

Roman swallowed nervously.

  
  
  


The day after Virgil came to visit the process of adoption started and there was nothing Roman could do, and he had tried everything but none of the adults would hear anything against the man.

It seemed the man had managed to charm his way through the staff and the paperwork. 

  
  


So a week later here he was, in Margaret's arms. 

"P-please… I don't want to go… not with him."

"Roman, he promised us all he'd take such good care of you." 

She pulled away, smiling down at him. 

"During the first three months one of the workers will visit every other Sunday before those meetings drop to one sunday a month for six months before altogether stopping unless we think otherwise… there will be a visit this Sunday… if you like Roman I'll drop by and we can talk about your first week ok?"

Roman could only nod. A whole week with that man. He just had to survive one week, then surely when she came to visit and saw how bad it was there, she'd have to take him away.

  
  


Just a week.

  
  


It'll be fine.

  
  
  


He was so  _ fucked. _

* * *

  
  


The drive wasn't long, not long at all. Roman was shaking with nerves. What had he done in his life to deserve this? 

The house was on the nice side of town. What had that bastard to deserve all  _ this _ . The house looked massive. The Range Rover was parked in the driveway next to it was a Harley Davidson.

Where was the fucking justice in the world.

"Well here we are Roman, shall we?" 

Roman stared at her and shook his head.

She sighed. "Roman we've been over this, it will be fine. Now grab your bags and let's go." 

  
  


_ Don't cry Roman, don't give him the satisfaction. _

He followed Margaret out of the car, slinging his gym bag over his shoulder and grabbing his backpack, Roman didn't own much, just a few clothes and his school supplies.

They approached the door. Dread settling in his stomach. 

Just one week. One week.

Margaret knocked on the door. She turned and gave Roman a reassuring smile. Roman felt like he was heading to his death.

The door opened. 

Roman looked down, he didn't want to see the smug expression on the man's face.

"Mrs. Robert's, Roman! So lovely to see you, can't tell you how excited I am, been waiting all week for this day." The man said cheerily, smiling pleasantly.

Margaret beamed, such a lovely young man, Roman was worrying over nothing, she could see the interest Virgil held for Roman, as he looked at the boy with something akin to fondness.

"Do come in please."

  
  


Roman looked around the entryway whilst the two adults talked. The inside was rather luxurious, and fancy looking as the outside.

Roman turned around facing the adults listening back into the conversation, his eyes met Virgil's and he looked back down.

"Mrs. Robert's, will you be staying for the tour?"

"Oh well," she looked at Roman who stared at her with pleading eyes. "I suppose I will, help Roman feel more at ease, he's a little nervous you see." She said stage whispering the last bit to Virgil, Roman blushed but Virgil just smiled gently.

"I understand." He said softly. "Now why don't I give you the tour."

The down stairs entryway led off to a kitchen dinner, there was a sliding door that opened out to a covered decking area and the backyard. Then there was a lounge room that had the biggest tv Roman had even seen with surround sound, the next room had wooden sliding doors that opened up and connected the lounge to the games room, there was a pool table and arcade games in there. There were a few closets and a downstairs bathroom as well.

The upstairs was simple enough, there was a massive bathroom, a large linen closet, a king size master bedroom and two rather large double bedrooms.

One of the rooms was soon to be Roman's, he hoped it was the one furthest from the man. 

So naturally it was the one closest.

"This will be your room Roman, close to mine in case you need me for anything. Why don't you leave your bags in here, you can unpack after lunch."

Margaret cooed at how sweet this man was. Roman was in very capable hands indeed. 

The three headed back downstairs. 

"Well you do have a very lovely home Mr. Storm, I'm sure Roman will come to love it here, and Roman." She turned to face the boy, eyes watering up as she pulled him into a final hug.

"I know I'll be seeing you soon but I really am going to miss having you around, you've always been our ball of sunshine. It may feel weird being here at first but you'll come to love it, having your own room, and not having to fight for Mr. Storm's attention."

Roman repressed the shudder, he wanted to hold the woman tighter but she pulled away and began walking to the door.

"I'll see you both Sunday."

Virgil walked with the woman, "See you Sunday Mrs. Robert's." He waved goodbye as she drove off.

  
  


He slowly turned to face the boy. A crooked smile on his face.

Roman remained frozen to the spot. His eyes glued to the floor.

Virgil slowly walked over and walked around the boy, circling his prey. He stopped right behind the boy, his chest pressed against his back.

"And then there were two."

Virgil buried his nose in the boy's hair, enjoying the fruity smell that filled his senses.

Roman whimpered pitifully, he wasn't sure he was gonna survive the week.

Arms slowly circled around his waist. Roman looked up desperately towards the door, longing for escape. 

Virgil took the chance to move his face to the crook of his neck trailing kisses up and down.

"P-please…"

"Please what slut?"

Roman tried to pull away. Virgil wouldn't let him go.

"S-stop it! Please, don **'t** do this."

Virgil laughed and spun the boy around grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at him. 

Virgil enjoyed the lost and fearful look on his face, the defiant fire dancing in his eyes.

"Who's gonna stop me, you?" He reached down and began grouping the boys arse. 

"I know you want it, you little slut, if you didn't you would have found a way to avoid coming here." Virgil smirked.

Roman glared ignoring his fear. "I tried everything to avoid coming here! But no one would listen to me! You tricked them all into liking you!"

"Or maybe they just wanted to get  _ rid of you. _ " 

Virgil said leering at the boy, backing him up against the wall. Roman flinched.

"T-that's n-not true!" 

"Isn't it?"

"No! If they really wanted me gone they would have  _ let  _ me go ahead with my plans."

Virgil snorted, "They all seemed _too_ nice to allow a child to go ahead with foolish plans."

"Just you wait! Come Sunday I'll be out of here!"

"She won't come." Blue eyes stared deeply into brown.

"What?"

"She won't come on Sunday, she'll cancel."

Roman just looked confused. "Why?"

Virgil just smirked and shrugged. "They never go through with the check ups, maybe we'll see someone before the months end."

Before Roman could question further a tongue was shoved down his throat. 

The kiss was dirty and messy, the sound of their teeth clinking together seemed to echo between them. 

There was a trail of spit between them as Virgil pulled back, staring darkly at the smaller male.

The crooked smile was back on his face. 

"We're gonna have some fun."


	4. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rape/non-con, underage, implied kidnapping

" _We're gonna have some fun."_

The words curdled in the air, leave a sour taste in Roman's mouth, fear shooting up his spin.

Virgil backed off. Eyeing the trembling boy. He turned away.

"Come, it's lunchtime and it looks like you haven't eaten in years."

Roman watched him walk to the kitchen, he glared, he wasn't _that_ skinny.

Hesitantly, he followed. 

Keeping a few paces back away from the other. Virgil went to the fridge and began pulling stuff out.

Roman slowly made his way to the seats at the kitchen bar, keeping an eye on the man for any sudden moves. 

Virgil seemed Ill at ease as he began cooking, scrambling some eggs adding bits of ham and cheese to the mix. Popping the toast in the toaster he then began boiling the kettle.

Blue eyes meet brown.

"Do you drink coffee?"

Roman nodded slowly. 

Virgil nodded once back. Then began preparing their coffees.

Roman frowned. Just what was this man's game?

Soon a cup of coffee was settled in front of him followed by a plate of scrambled eggs on toast.

"Eat up, we have a busy day." The smooth voice washed over him, he looked up to see those blue eyes watching him. 

"W-what… w-why…" he couldn't find the words, he couldn't quite grasp the situation. What was he missing. Why did this man's mood seem to constantly change.

Virgil sighed, he really was going to hell for being a shithead wasn't he?

"Look kid, just eat, then you can sort your room out then we need to… talk."

Roman wanted to question him further, maybe rage at him a little. But he was too aware how badly that would go for him, plus he was pretty hungry.

So he ate.

And waited.

  
  


It was just over an hour later, he had finished eating and then finished unpacking. He didn't have much so it didn't take long. But he didn't want to go back out there yet. He didn't want to face the man and whatever it was he had to say.

But there was no point delaying the inevitable. 

Roman got off the bed, hesitating. He had to go.

  
  


The door handle began turning.

Or not, turns out Virgil was coming to him.

The door opened. Virgil glanced around the room, his eyes landed on the teen stood between the bed and desk, staring back at him.

"Have you unpacked?"

Roman nodded.

"Good." Virgil came in, closing the door behind him.

He approached and sat on the edge of the bed. He patted the bed lazily. 

Roman frowned, but took the hint. He didn't want to be so close to the man, but he didn't want to test him.

This was all just too weird and _wrong_ for him.

_Just breath Roman, keep it cool._

  
  


"How do you like the - "

"Stop! Just stop! I can't _handle_ this!"

Virgil raised an eyebrow, a smile playing at the edge of his lips. "Can't handle a normal conversation?"

Roman snarled. "I can't handle you _pretending!_ Why am I here! Really?"

Virgil stared. 

"Because I'm a piece of shit -"

Then Roman was pinned down, a hand in his hair and a mouth roughly biting into his own. He whined when the elder pulled back.

" - and you're a _slut."_

"I'm not!"

Virgil laughed cruelly. 

"Yes you are, and a bratty one at that. Someone had to be the one to teach you a lesson."

"F-fuck you!"

"See what I mean… originally I wanted to… well honestly I don't know what I wanted to do, just knew I had to see you, maybe apologise… but then you had to go ahead and act like a self righteous little -" Blue eyes filled with a demented look. Roman couldn't tell what it was just that it made him scared. 

His mouth was back upon him again, Virgil began grinding down onto him hard. Roman could only whimper pathetically, he tried turning away but the hand in his hair tightened, stopping him from moving away. 

  
  


"Stooop!" Roman whined, the cry was muffled by the other's mouth, but Virgil seemed to know what he said as he pulled away.

"P-please s-stop p-please l-l-let me go!"

Roman was crying hard now. Virgil wiped the tears away, smiling his usual crooked smile.

"You're such a pretty boy Roman, even when you cry. If it wasn't me it was just going to be someone else."

He gently stroked through the teens hair. 

"I'm not letting you go anytime soon, you're mine now."

"N-no no I'm n-not!"

"You were mine the moment you ran into me, it's fate."

"It's hell!" Roman hissed out at him, he shrugged.

"That's fate. Now stop struggling Roman, its just annoying."

He struggled harder.

"Fuck you! Let me go! LeT mE gO!"

Virgil just continued to smile that crooked smile, staring serenely down at the boy. He then flipped him over.

Roman gasped, shocked. He tried crawling away again but the other grabbed his waist and pulled him back.

A hand then forced his chest to the bed but kept his lower half in the air. Virgil quickly took off the others pants forcing them down and then took himself out. He began to jerk himself off as he leant forward, pressing his lips to the others ear.

"I'm not about to let you go anytime soon, but I am going to fuck you, it's up to you whether this hurts… or maybe you would enjoy that?"

Roman shook his head. "P-please d-don't h-hurt me." He cried out, hating himself.

Virgil licked the shell of his ear then pressed a kiss to the back of his head. He grabbed both of the boys hand and stretched them out in front of him.

"See what a good boy you can be? So polite. Now keep your hands up here."

He leant back, the boys shirt was bunched up against the top of chest leaving the bare tanned expanse of his back on show. _Delicious._

He began trailing open mouth kisses down his spine, then when he got to that perfect round ass. He licked up the line of it before teasing the ring of muscle and then shoved his tongue inside. 

Roman mewled, the sensation of a tongue in his ass was weird but not _unpleasant._

Virgil kept up his ministrations till he thought Roman was loose enough then he spat into his hand and slicked himself up. 

He draped himself over the others back then began pushing himself in, the sounds of the boy's broken moans filled the room like the sweetest music.

He bottomed out and stilled, placing kisses on the back of the boy's neck. 

He gently forced the boys head to the side, he could see that those brown eyes had glazed over. He peppered little kisses over his cheek.

He reached down under the younger, wrapping a hand around the hard dick, smirking.

"Hard already? Said you were a slut. Fuck." He began thrusting, starting slow then building up. "Look how much of a good boy you become with my cock in you."

Roman just cried silently now, only letting out small broken moans of pleasure, as Virgil picked up the pace and thrusted harder the moans grew in volume and became more frequent. 

_A week._

"Such a good slut, fuck, so tight around my dick. Taking it so well baby! You're really enjoying this aren't you, fuck! Come on brat, tell daddy how much you're enjoying this."

Roman felt so overwhelmed, the feeling of the stronger body on top of him pinning him down felt grounding, almost calming him. 

"I-I…" 

"Come on baby it's ok you can talk to daddy. Tell me how you feel?"

Roman moaned as the other began pounding against his prostate. 

"F-feels g-good." He moaned out, he tried arching himself more so the other could fuck into him at a better angle.

Virgil smiled, squeezing the teens dick and began pumping him faster. Roman keened.

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease."

Virgil groaned. "So fucking polite now aren't you?" He gave Roman a few spanks. 

"S-so _goooood p l e a s e._ Ha-harder." 

Virgil fucked him harder. 

"Fucking slut! You're pitiful you know that. Fuck you were made to take this."

Roman gripped the sheets tightly in front of him, this felt so good, he felt so _disgusting_. He shouldn't be enjoying this but he couldn't help it.

"Pl-please daddy please feel so good so _so good please."_

"Such a good boy for daddy, do you wanna cum?" 

Roman mewled, nodding his head. " _P l e a s e."_

Roman was thrusting back against Virgil meeting his own as well as being able to thrust into his hand.

"Cum baby boy, cum for daddy." 

Roman did, crying out loud as the pressure that had built up release, leaving him feeling boneless.

Virgil followed spilling deep inside, he didn't pull out though, just collapsed on top of the limp body.

  
  


"Good boy."

Roman whimpered.

Would he really last the week?


	5. Lazy Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rape/Non-con, underage

Virgil remained where he was, sheathed inside the teens warm body, spread over his back.

Roman was panting, he felt so tired. Did he deserve this? 

Something was screaming in his head, that  _ yes _ he did deserve this.

Virgil rolled them so they were lying on their sides, the movement made Roman moan, but Virgil just gently shushed him.

"It's ok baby, just rest."

"V-Virgil…" Roman began tiredly.

"Shhhhs." He began petting the boys hair, massaging his scalp, Roman felt himself drifting off to sleep.

He was almost gone when Virgil began moving, slowly and softly at first, he could feel him growing harder inside him.

Virgil grabbed Roman's leg, lifting it slightly, his other hand wrapped around his throat.

Roman mewled as the thrusts picked up speed. The hand tightened around his throat and began to force his head back. Virgil began pressing kisses to the side of his face and the corner of the boy's mouth. 

Dazed Roman turned his face towards the other, mouth parted as he panted. Virgil licked into his mouth, coaxing the others tongue out to play. Roman moaned.

This felt so good. Roman had never done anything like this before. The closest time was when a care worker named John worked at the orphanage, the man was handsome and in his early twenties. Roman could have sworn he was in love. John was his first kiss. But then John was gone.

Virgil continued to thrust lazily in him, just enjoying the moment, no words needed to be said.

After a while they were both cumming again, this time Virgil pulled out. But didn't let go of him, just spooned him as he drifted off to sleep.

  
  
  


When Roman waked much later, he was alone. Looking out the window showed it was rather late now.

He got up, surprised to find that Virgil must have cleaned him.  _ How considerate.  _

He left the room.

He could hear movement in the kitchen. 

Inside Virgil seemed to be cooking something. He turned to look when he heard Roman's footsteps slowly approaching.

"Ahh you're awake, go sit down at the table dinners almost ready."

Roman did as he was told. 

  
  


Dinner was a quiet affair. Virgil asked him the occasional question, mostly asking him about his school. Roman barely gave him more than a one worded answer.

Virgil finally sighed. "Roman I know this is all… weird… and new… for you." Roman stared. "And me… but… " he sighed once more.

"But you're gonna have to get used to being here, and talking to me, you aren't going anywhere soon."

Roman clenched his jaw but didn't say anything. 

"Do you have any homework?" 

"... No, I already did it." 

Would it be too obvious if he googled how to kill someone and get away with it? In a private tab?

Virgil sighed " _ Roman. _ " 

How dare this man have the audacity to be  _ annoyed  _ with him. 

_ Reign in that temper Roman -  _

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" He growled out.

_ -Or not you know that's fine too. Because that hasn't let you down so far. _

Virgil laughed with no humour. "Get in line brat."

Roman just glowered.

"You'd think you would have learnt to behave, you seemed so polite when my cock is in you, is that the only thing you'll behave for?" He asked with that crooked grin.

"Do you only behave when you get to have daddy's cock? Perhaps I'll have to start punishing you."

Roman leant back cowering in his chair, glaring angrily at the man.

  
  


But he didn't say anything.

He knew if he opened his mouth it would just be some insult.

The man's expression relaxed when he didn't get a rise out of the teen. 

"Do you have any after school activities you attend?" 

"Depends… they rotate the clubs every other week, I normally go to the drama one when it's on."

Virgil nodded. "Any clubs to attend tomorrow?"

He shook his head.

"I see in the case I'll pick you up at the normal time."

Roman frowned. "Pick me up?"

Virgil raised an eyebrow, "Obviously."

"Why? It's not that far, I can walk back."

Virgil shook his head. "No I don't think so, I don't trust you enough for that yet, I'll be taking and dropping you off."

Roman's jaw twitched. 

"Now why don't you go shower and get ready for bed? I need to sort out the dishes."

Roman didn't hesitate to get away. 

He made sure that the door to the bathroom was locked so the man couldn't get in. Now that it really mattered anymore at this point but still.

Turning on the shower he rang Patton.

"Roman! I haven't heard from you in so long! What's been happening, did you appeal against the adoption?"

It felt so good to hear a friendly voice. He had told Patton what happened… well, the censored version. 

"No… I… I'm at his place now… Margaret dropped me off earlier. Patton I hate it here, I  _ hate _ him!"

"Oh Roman… tomorrow maybe you can try talking to one of the teachers? They'll have to follow up on your concerns surely?"

"I hope so… I don't think I can last the week."

His voice wavered as his eyes began tearing up.

"I-I'm scared Patton."

"Oh Roman… I swear I'll help out in anyway I can! You won't have to suffer alone!"

He smiled softly through the tears that fell.

"Thanks Patt." 

"You just gotta last the night, alright?"

Roman started nodding before realising the other couldn't see him.

"Right… just the night, I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Cya tomorrow kiddo."

  
  


After Roman had finished his shower and was dressed in his rather threadbare pj's he tried to quickly sneak into the bedroom, unfortunately Virgil was waiting for him.

Virgil raised a brow at the tatty pyjamas that the boy wore but didn't say anything.

Roman approached wearily.

"Make sure you're up at six."

Roman nodded.  _ Was that all? _

Roman tensed and looked down when Virgil reached out stroking his cheek. 

Virgil pulled him in closer, forcing the teen to look up at him.

"Sleep well Roman, try not to be scared of the things that go bump in the night." He grinned crookedly at him.

What was this guy's deal?

He leaned down and kissed him. Roman tried to remain unresponsive but as the older gripped him tighter and pulled him closer, slowly grinding, he couldn't help but moan brokenly, opening his mouth to allow access to the others eager tongue. 

The kiss was intense and sensual, far too intimate for Roman to handle.

But then Virgil was pulling away. Placing a last soft chaste kiss on his lips.

Virgil opened the bedroom door and gently pushed the boy in. 

"Goodnight Roman." 

He closed the door on the boy's lost confused pretty face.

Virgil sighed as he walked to his study, eyes flashing. This was gonna be a long night.

  
  



	6. A spooky night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Cussing, physical abuse, threats of punishment

Roman laid awake, terrified.

And it wasn't even because of Virgil. Well it kind of was. Virgil terrified him when he was around him. But right now he wasn't here. No what was here, was some freaking demonic shit!

The moment he switched his light off there was tapping of the window, and it looked like clawed hands were outside, he knew it was obviously a tree or something; then there were shadows seemingly darting about the room but whenever he'd try and look or turn the lamp back on they'd be gone.

And don't get him started on the creaking floorboards, random knocks and footsteps that sound all around him. ' _Try not to be scared of things that go bump in the night.'_

Of course the psycho would own a haunted house. As if being in a room on his own for the first time in years wasn't bad enough - although if it _is_ haunted then technically speaking he isn't alone - now is not the time to be thinking of peeping ghost. 

  
  


Once more the lamp by his bed flickered on, the tapping on the window eerily stopped in response. He was just gonna put a pin in that and come back to it never.

  
  


He softly gasped when his feet touched the cold hardwood floor. Why couldn't he of had carpets? 

As silently as he could he tiptoed to his door and out the room, pausing momentarily to take in the oppressive darkness of the hallway before swallowing nervously and walking as fast but as quietly as possible to the bathroom, breathing a sigh of relief when he got there. Using the toilet and the washing his hands he looked up in the mirror and saw someone standing behind him, a man… a man that looked almost like him.

He spun around.

No one was there.

He looked back at the mirror. No one.

He took a deep breath and splashed water on his face.

He was just tired, and all the shit that had been happening was finally getting to him. _That's all._

  
  


He almost screamed when he opened the door and Virgil was on the other side.

  
  


" _Holy fuck! What the fuck are you fucking doing jesus fucking christ!"_

Virgil raised an unimpressed eyebrow. 

"Forty for you." He deadpanned. 

Roman looked back in confusion.

"What?" 

Virgil slowly started to smirk but didn't offer an explanation.

"Whatever you creep, I'm going back to bed." Roman sneered, his mind still reeling over what happened in the bathroom.

He went to walk by but Virgil lashed out, tightly pinning the smaller male to the wall. A hand tightened around his throat, pulling him up slight so only his toes touched the ground.

  
  


He couldn't breath.

  
  


Light brown eyes fearfully stared up into soulless blue as Roman tried to loosen the grip on his throat.

  
  


Virgil had that wide crooked grin on his face as he leant close to the others face.

  
  


"That wasn't very nice, was it? Here I am just checking up on you, see if there's anything you need, and you just go right on ahead and not only swear in my face but insult me too."

  
  


He leaned in closer, forehead to forehead, staring deeply into those terrified eyes.

  
  


"You must really want to be punished huh? I think tomorrow I'll phone your school, tell them you need another day to _adjust_ I'm sure they'll understand."

  
  


Roman tried shaking his head no, which was hard to do when someone was choking you.

  
  


"P-please." He gasped out, voice scratchy. "N-no.. Pl-please… I need t-to g-go… I'm so-orry sorry s-so so sorry." 

  
  


He begged, tears now streaming down his face, but Virgil's smile never changed. 

He pulled back and placed a kiss on the others forehead. 

  
  


"Too late, you need to be punished, besides it's late I'll doubt you'll be able to get out of bed in the morning."

  
  


Roman whimpered and muttered. "I won't even sleep."

Virgil loosened his grip, letting Roman slide back to floor, taking in deep lung-fulls of air.

  
  


"Having trouble sleeping?" Virgil asked airily, as if he hadn't just been choking him.

  
  


Roman rubbed his neck, staring wearily at the other but didn't answer.

Virgil felt only mildly guilty at what he was doing to Roman, he felt more guilty about not really feeling that guilty. 

But the boy was just too delicious, he couldn't resist, maybe if he behaved more he'd leave him alone. Maybe.

"Not scared of the dark are you?" He mocked.

Roman glared, but chose to remain silent. 

He figured the best course of action whilst dealing with Virgil was just to not too. Let the man talk to him if he really wanted to but he wouldn't respond. He couldn't. Not without insulting the other. 

  
  


And he was rather tired of the consequences.

  
  
  


Apparently Virgil wasn't to happy with his decision though. As he narrowed his eyes at the boy and once more began to crowd him.

Roman looked down at the ground, willing his tears to stop falling, but they wouldn't. Great.

  
  


Roughly gripping Roman's chin Virgil forced the boy to stare up at him. 

"When I speak to you, I expect a response _or else."_

Roman swallowed nervously.

  
  


"Do you understand?"

Roman fearfully nodded.

  
  


"Good boy… now why don't you tell daddy why you're still up so late?"

  
  


Roman looked away, whimpering to himself. Should he lie. Virgil slapped his cheek, it wasn't hard enough to hurt but it was a warning. 

"And don't even think about lying to me little slut because I'll _know_." 

Well that was that then. He then proceeded to tell Virgil everything that had happened from the first moment he turned the light off to the what happened in the bathroom before Virg got there… he even mentioned he wasn't used to not sharing a room and being completely in the dark. 

Not once did he stop crying. _Pathetic._

  
  


Virgil didn't say anything for a second, seemingly processing what Roman had said. 

"We'll go shopping tomorrow as well then, after your punishment."

He was about to say something more when something fell in the bathroom. Roman jumped, looking towards the bathroom door that was now closed. _When did it shut?_

He whimpered and subconsciously moved closer to Virgil. 

There was another thump, Virgil gently pushed Roman behind him as he reached out to the handle of the door very slowly, as if expecting to be struck by a s snake.

He slowly twisted the handle; Roman gripped the hem of Virgil's shirt tightly.

He opened the door, and flicked on the light and…

There was no one inside and nothing out of place… even the towel Roman dropped was picked back up… he didn't pick it up… he had heard it fall as he opened the door, he was gonna pick it up after but well.

  
  


"V-Virgil I-the t-towel fe-fell as I opened the d-door, I d-didn't g-get the ch-chance to pick it up."

  
  


Virgil looked at the towel then slowly around the room.

".... maybe you were hearing things."

Roman shook his head, but didn't say anything maybe Virgil was right and it was all in his head… that didn't really make him feel better. 

He stared into the bathroom for another second before feeling eyes on him, he looked up to see Virgil smirking at him. 

The man looked at Roman's face then down at his clenched hands holding tightly onto his shirt then back up to his face.

Roman flushed in embarrassment, quickly letting go.

Virgil quickly took hold of the boys wrist. 

"Come on, let's get you back to bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow been awhile since I updated this one, been mainly focused on a perfect home. 
> 
> This story is going completely somewhere else, not at all what I was planning... I'm just gonna let write its self...


	7. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Physical abuse: Spanking, emotional abuse
> 
> Let me know if I miss anything

Virgil led him back to his room, ignoring as another loud thump echoed from the bathroom.

Roman looked back with wide eyes, and watched as the bathroom door slowly opened.

Virgil yanked him in the bedroom and closed the door.

  
  


"D-did you see?"

Virgil looked at him then looked away with a sigh. 

"I'd tell you not to worry about it and leave it to me, but I know you won't believe me."

  
  


"No offence but what can you do against a-a-a ghost!" 

  
  


Virgil snickered and Roman realised there was something about this he wasn't getting.

  
  


"You'll be surprised. Now forget all that and get in bed."

Hesitantly Roman began to do just that, glancing out the window then did a double take and froze to the spot.

There were no trees by his window. 

He walked over to it, what had he heard?

Another sigh and then there was a hand on the back of his neck.

  
  


"Come on kid."

"B-but the window - "

  
  


The hand tightened. "Don't worry about it~" 

  
  


Virgil watched in amusement as the teen got into bed and looked around his room once more, waiting to see if any more figures were going to pop out. 

  
  


Seeing nothing at the moment he looked back up at Virgil, who then proceeded to crawl into bed with him. 

He couldn't help but squeak when Virgil turned the light off and wrapped an arm around his waist.

  
  


"Relax, I'm not about to do anything… for now at least. I'm too tired, and before you ask I'm keeping you company so you'll feel safe enough to sleep. No demon or ghost can get you whilst I'm here."

  
  


Virgil started to rub circles against his skin soothingly.

  
  


"Just go to sleep Roman, everything will be ok." 

Roman's eyes began to feel heavy; a couple of seconds ago he wasn't even that tired. But now he felt so tired. There was something oddly hypnotic about Virgil's voice he couldn't help but listen.

  
  


Slowly Roman's body relaxed, his mind somewhere between asleep and awake. Virgil shifted and pressed a kiss to the back of his head.

  
  


"If there's one thing I can promise you Roman, it's nothing from  _ there _ will get you."

Roman wondered for a moment what he meant, but figured he'll ask about it tomorrow.

  
  


But by the next morning, he had already forgotten.

  
  
  


* * *

Roman groaned, tiredly rubbing his eyes as he woke up. Slowly the events of last night came back to him, all the weird shit that happened in his room and in the bathroom and then Virgil joining him in bed and… and the threat of him being punished and  _ not  _ going to school. 

He sat up fast, finally noticing that he was on his own, he wanted to feel relieved but not knowing where the threat was really just making him feel anxious,  _ fucikng Virgil. _ He thought bitterly.

  
  


He reached for his phone.

  
  


It was gone.

  
  


_ Fucking Virgil! _

  
  
  


He silently made his way downstairs, he kind of needed to go to the bathroom but after last night he was too scared too, what if that guy popped up again?

  
  


Virgil was sat at the table reading a newspaper, Roman saw his phone on the table next to Virgil's own, so much for trying to sneak it back. Roman took a quick look around, maybe the other had a clock on the wall? He knew a lot of adults had clocks on the wall in most rooms because adults like being reminded of the passing of time for some strange reason.

Ahh yep there it was.

11am.

  
  


Shit!

Virgil looked up at him, he must have said that out loud. 

"You really love swearing don't you?"

  
  


"You'd swear too if you had to get a week's worth of detention for being four hours late to school!"

  
  


Virgil smirked at him before saying in a mocking tone. "Oh but baby boy don't you remember what I said last night? I phoned up your school to inform that you need another day to adjust and they were oh so very understanding. Today is all about  _ you." _

  
  


Roman swallowed nervously.

  
  


"C-can I h-have my phone?"

  
  


Virgil looked down at said device before looking back at him.

"Ahh yes your phone, tell me Roman, who is Patton and why oh why would he be threatening to phone the police on his lunch break?"

  
  


Roman's eyes widened. That sounded like Patton to be fair, he probably started panicking the moment he didn't turn up to their morning registration class. 

Honestly he was touched that the boy was texting him during lessons… unless he only spammed him during morning break, but still he was glad someone out there actually cared for him.

  
  


"Patton, he's my best friend… you've met him already." Roman frowned as he thought back to his birthday. He's stupid shitty birthday. Honestly he was having such a good day he should have known everything would go down hill.

  
  


"Ahh yes the polite boy. If only you had been as polite as him."

Roman scoffed and crossed his arms. "He was polite because you scared him! Besides I tried to  _ apologise!  _ But you got angry before I really could, who gets that angry for a split drink! You were wearing black, no one would have noticed the stain not to mention the drink wasn't even hot at that point - "

He was cut off when Virgil was suddenly looming in front of him, his eyes bright and burning. He grabbed hold of his wrist tightly and yanked him into the lounge room.

Next thing he knew Virgil had sat down and had pulled Roman over his lap with one hand on his back, he even somehow managed to get his pants down. Had he somehow blacked out?

  
  


"You just don't know when to quit do you?"

  
  


What had he done now? Other than stating facts.

He jumped when Virgil placed a hand on his bum, gently stroking up and down. He whimpered pitifully knowing what was coming next.

  
  


"Do you enjoy being bad, Roman? Is that it, is that why you swear and rebel against all adults? I've read your file from the orphanage my dear, you've been such a  _ naughty boy  _ over the years." 

That's hardly fair, Virgil didn't know anything about his past or what he had been through… though he had a feeling Virgil would only laugh at his previous plights, would probably enjoy hearing about all the shit he had already been through.

"You don't know anything, let me go!"

Virgil tutted in displeasure. "Oh Roman you really don't know when to quit."

  
  


"Look please! I spilt a drink on you, I'm sorry! What was the shirt worth like millions or something! I think you've  _ punished  _ me enough, please just let me go back to the orphanage. Hell do you know how many  _ things  _ have been spilt on me over the years from being there, and not once did I think about doing any of  _ this _ to those kids - "

Virgil interrupted with an annoyed groan.

"Jesus kid, do you ever shut up?"

  
  


Roman had to bite back on his noises of offence. 

  
  


"Now if you're done you can  _ listen _ to me. Since this is all new to you I'm gonna go a little easy on you for your first punishment. I know you're a stupid little airhead but I'm sure you've figured out was this punishment is. After every hit I want you to count, after last night you earnt at least a hundred slaps… but like I said I'm gonna go easy and only give you forty. If you fuck up and forget what number we're at we'll start over. Understand?"

  
  


He had only been here for twenty four hours and he already felt beaten down. "Yes." He mumbled. He supposed it was better than being raped, in comparison a few slaps was nothing.

"Yes what?"

What? Seriously…

  
  


"Yes daddy…" he said quietly, his face burning with embarrassment.

Virgil chuckled. "Good boy, ready?"

He didn't wait for a reply before he brought his hand down, hard.

Roman cried out, jerking in the other's grasp.

Fuck that hurt more than he expected. He had to have forty of these?!

Virgil let out an exasperated sigh, "Forgetting to count already? Let's try again."

Another slap on the other cheek this time, just as painful, he cried out again but the time gasped out a "One!" 

And so the pain went on, he lost count around twenty and had to start again, he didn't cry out in pain anymore, instead his tears fell silently as he only softly called out the number. 

Virgil was definitely enjoying himself, seeing his hand prints blossom against Roman's pale skin, watching as the flesh turned red, oh his poor boy won't be able to sit properly for days. 

With a final hard smack directly over the middle of the boy's very sore bum, it was finally over as Roman sobbed out "Forty." 

  
  


He gently rubbed over the red flesh, enjoying the little whimpering noises Roman was letting out.

"You did so well baby boy, daddy is so proud of you."

Virgil gently maneuvered them so he could stand up and carry Roman bridal style back up to Roman's room.

There he deposited the boy on the bed, helping Roman roll on his stomach.

Virgil's voice was gentle and soft when he spoke. "Alright baby I'm going to go grab some cream to help soothe your bottom ok? I won't be long."

The door softly closed as Virgil left the room leaving Roman lying face down on the bed, fully exposed and sobbing silently.

  
  


If he was more with it he might have started freaking out about the fact someone was running their fingers soothingly through his hair.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. A reprieve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Implied Rape/non-con elements, non-con touching, abusive relationships, controlling relationships.
> 
> Let me know if I miss any tags

Roman had almost drifted off to sleep, the hand gently combing through his hair helping relax him despite the pain he was in, he still didn't think to question it, still a little too out of it to realise that no one should be with him.

  
  


The hand stopped and a moment later the door opened. Virgil paused in the doorway, noting the boy hadn't moved from his spot on the bed, but he  _ knew  _ he hadn't been alone. Luckily Roman hadn't seemed to notice this little fact, and he didn't fancy informing him, instead he made his way to the bed and sat down on the edge. 

A smirk slowly formed on his face as he eyed the teens bruised backside, his hand prints littered across the plump flesh, he couldn't resist giving another light slap and a pinch inciting a broken cry from the boy.

"Shh shh baby it's ok, daddy's here. I'm going to put some soothing cream over you to help ease the pain ok?" 

  
  


He didn't wait for the boy to respond as he instantly set about covering the red burning flesh with the cold cream, biting back a chuckle as the boy jerked at his touch, whimpering a little.

  
  


He made sure to put a thick layer all over before moving away from the boy and the bed and heading over to the cupboard, grabbing a towel to wipe the cream off his hand. 

Virgil then began rummaging out some clothes for the teen, just some black jeans and a baggy red hoodie, he then checked to see what other clothes the boy owned, humming thoughtfully when he noticed it wasn't a lot.

Looks like he had to buy him some decent clothes for all seasons.

He then walked back over to bed, placing the clothes beside the boy.

"Do you need help getting changed?" He asked, the corner of his lips turning up into a smile as he watched the teen struggle to get up.

"N-no t-thank you." Roman stumbled over his words, even he wasn't sure if he was meant to be sarcastic or just trying to be polite in the hopes of staying on Virgil's good side.

Finally off the bed and on unsteady feet Roman grabbed the trousers and was about to put them on before the pressure in his bladder reminded him of a small problem he had.

"Oh." He bit his lip as he realised his bladder was actually  _ hurting  _ now, he had been holding it in for near enough an hour now.

  
  


"Oh?" Virgil questioned, raising a brow.

Roman looked down at the ground and blushed, mumbling under his breath how he needed to use the bathroom. 

A hand gently lifted his chin so he was forced to look up at Virgil and that crooked grin he wore that promised bad things in store for him.

"I think you can hold it." Virgil said, tone light.

  
  


Roman blinked owlishly up at him. "What?"

  
  


The grin grew bigger, "You heard." 

  
  


Roman swallowed nervously. "But I already have been." He mumbled again, shuffling uncomfortably where he stood, both from the pain growing in his bladder and from being very aware of his semi nakedness.

"You can hold it a little longer can't you," he stated rather than questioned. "We need to get going now, so come on get dressed."

  
  


He was about to go and grab his boxers before Virgil stopped him. "I don't recommend wearing them when you have that cream on."

  
  


The teen frowned in confusion, not understanding why it should matter but not having the energy to question it.

Roman waited for Virgil to leave but when the man merely gave him a  _ look _ he just got on with it as quickly as possible. Putting on the jumper first as he realised that would be easier before going back to the jeans, wincing as he bent down to pull them up, pausing for a moment, before taking a deep breath pulling them over his sore ass.

  
  


He tried to bite back a whimper of pain but was unsuccessful. Virgil came over to him, placing a hand on the small of his back as he looked down at him in mock sympathy.

"My poor baby boy, you wouldn't be hurting as much if you could just behave yourself." He spoke as if lightly scolding a child.

  
  


Virgil then led the teen outside, moving the hand that was at the small of Roman's back to holding his hand instead, keeping a hold of it even as he locked the front door.

He then guided him to the passenger side of the car and gently forced him in, Roman was reminded of the similar action just over a week ago. He could hardly believe how so little time had passed since his life was ruined by this man. 

  
  


_ Just have to last till Sunday.  _ He reminded himself, silently putting his seatbelt on, watching as Virgil walked around the car to his side. 

  
  
  


They spent most of the drive in silence, the only noise coming from the radio. Roman kept his gaze focused out the window, trying hard not to focus on his desperate need to pee or the fact that Virgil's hand was squeezing his upper thigh. 

  
  


He didn't even try to push it away.

  
  


What would be the point?

  
  
  


He knew he was pathetic. It didn't take long at all for the man to break him, and he knew it was only going to get worse.

  
  


"What's daddy's little slut thinking about?" Virgil asked with a grin.

  
  


"Nothing." He said, voice quiet, not looking away from the window. 

  
  


Virgil just laughed. "Of course, I shouldn't expect more from a little airhead like you."

  
  


Roman let his eyes slip close, refusing to let the words of his captor get to him.

  
  


"Well my little airhead, if you can be a good boy for me I might buy you some little things to decorate your new room, wouldn't you like that? I'm sure you'd love to take photos of yourself posing and all that crap for the world to see." 

  
  


Roman couldn't help but scoff at that. "Umm you've seen the state of my phone, one photo on that thing and it'll crash. Plus I don't have Instagram or anything like that, so no sharing photos, it's not something I'd be comfortable with doing anyway." 

  
  


"Hmm I'd think that is something you'd love to do." Virgil commented.

  
  


Again Roman scoffed. "Well that's because you don't know  _ anything  _ about me!" He bit out, surprising himself with the sass.

  
  


The hand on his thigh tightened, painfully so. He whimpered and pressed himself up against the door.

" _ Now now _ , don't be naughty, unless you want to be punished some more. Is that it? Does the stupid little whore want to be punished more?" Virgil asked, his tone mocking and cruel.

  
  


Roman swallowed nervously, slowly starting to shake, Virgil's nails digging into his thigh now.

"Answer me whore." Virgil growled out.

  
  


"N-no." Roman said, voice meek. 

  
  


"No what? Come on Roman I'm sure you know your manners better than this."

  
  


"N-No t-thank you… daddy." He stumbled out, eyes closing as tears fell.

  
  


Virgil released his tight grip on the boy's thigh, gently rubbing it instead. "That's my good boy, we're nearly there now then you can shop to your little heart's content." 

He looked over at the teen, watching as those tears fell, some getting caught by those long pretty lashes…

  
  


And he smiled.

  
  
  
  
  



	9. Accidentally on purpose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: implied Rape/Non-con elements, non-con touching, abusive relationship, controlling relationship, forced in diapers, wetting self in public (but not really)
> 
> Let me know if I miss any tags (and please read the tags!)

Roman was quick to get out of the car, barely waiting for Virgil to actually stop, he just couldn't stand to be trapped in there for a moment longer.

  
  
  


God he really had to pee.

  
  
  


“Do you think next time you can refrain from jumping out of a moving vehicle, Jesus kid, I didn’t realise I had to keep the doors locked when driving as well.” Virgil grumbled as he got out of the car and walked over to the teen.

“I need to go to the bathroom!” Roman said, his tone conveying just how desperate he was.

Virgil just smirked at him though before responding in a mocking tone, “Oh dear, you should have gone before we left.” 

Virgil couldn’t help but snicker as the teen gaped at him, the look on his face one of anger, annoyance, disbelief and - one of his personal favorites to see - fear.

He was pleased when he saw the teen bite back a retort, pleased to see his little slut was learning, but watching him turn and storm away to the store he realised the teen still had a long way to go. That was alright, he did love a challenge after all.

  
  
  


Fed up with the other’s bullshit, Roman turned and made his way over to the mall entrance, trying to keep a fast pace, both to keep his distance from Virgil and also so he could hurry up and find where the public restrooms were.

He obviously didn’t walk quick enough however as a hand tightly gripped his shoulder and pulled him against the other, Roman didn’t cry out or make a scene though as Virgil pulled him along, he couldn’t imagine that ending well for him.

  
  


“What’s the rush sunshine?” Virgil questioned loudly, his tone of false cheer, giving off the impression he was just an everyday dad having to deal with a moody teenager.

“Virgil please. I really need to pee.” Roman pleaded quietly, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention.

But Virgil just ignored him as he stared ahead, a serene smile in place. 

Roman bit his lip, surely Virgil didn’t want him to call him _that_ here? But then again he expected that was exactly what he wanted, there was nothing more humiliating than having to refer to Virgil as daddy in public, especially since no one would really suspect anything wrong with that considering a lot of kids his age still called their parents things like mommy and daddy. But for Roman calling Virgil that left the taste of bile in his mouth.

But god he was really desperate now, he let out a pained whimper, as his bladder ached a little more as he tried to stop himself from peeing then and there, he couldn’t help but leak a little though. 

  
  


“D-Daddy please! I can’t hold it anymore.” He tried to ignore the stinging in his eyes, as tears threatened to fall. 

Apparently the title was what Virgil wanted as he turned his attention to look down at the flushed teen, “Oh my poor baby, just a little longer now we’re nearly there." He cooed.

  
  


Roman didn't know whether to believe that or not as they had passed signs saying the restrooms were in the opposite direction, though it was a big mall so perhaps there were more this way too.

  
  


Or not. 

  
  


He let out a soft whine as they walked into one of the stores, he could barely focus on what the store sold, too busy willing himself not to piss his pants in the middle of said store, the pain was just getting worse and worse.

“Daddy please.” He whimpered, curling in on himself. 

“Come on baby just a little longer, daddy’s just got to quickly pay for this come on.” Virgil murmured softly, dragging him to the back of the store where the checkouts and another store entrance/exit were located.

Virgil hurried to purchase the baggy white sweatpants he just picked up, how lucky for him they were the first pair he saw, the even a little crown icon on it, how cute. He could barely keep the grin off his face as the boy slowly broke down next to him, easily giving in to calling him daddy when desperate, he loved it.

He took the bag and began pulling Roman along at a fast pace, knowing that any moment now the teen was going to have an accident, though he was hoping Roman could hold it a little longer, they were nearly at restrooms, these ones were a little different than the others, family restrooms, basically three rooms that each had a toilet and a baby changing facility, for some reason these were kept separate from the others, not that he was complaining as it meant it was relatively quiet on this side. 

Roman cried out as he leaked a little more, trying to hold back on actual crying.

“You’re doing so well baby, we’re almost there.” 

Roman looked up at that, just as the other pulled them into the room and locked the door, but he didn’t let go of him. Roman whined again, the toilet was right there, why won’t he let him go! 

“Please! Let me go, please!” 

Virgil gave him that twisted little smile, “As you wish.”

  
  


He then shoved the teen, hard, causing him to fall on the floor, hard. 

  
  


Roman cried out in shock, the impact on the concrete ground caused pain to shock through him, leaving him almost dazed with it, then the pain in his bladder eased up.

Virgil’s laughter echoed around the room as Roman remained frozen on the floor from a mix of pain and shame, tears now falling down his face as piss began leaking out around him, it was making the jeans cling uncomfortably to his skin. 

  
  


“Aww what a pathetic dumb baby you are! The toilet was right there slut? What was that too far for you?” Virgil mocked, knowing full well it was entirely his fault the other ended up his pants, good thing he was prepared. 

He walked forward avoiding the puddle of piss as best as he could and crouched down and scoped the frozen teen up. 

  
  
  


“Aren’t you lucky baby boy that daddy came prepared.” He said as he settled the teen down on top of the changing table.

He stripped the teen of his now piss soaked jeans, Virgil took one look at the tatty state of them and just chucked them in the corner of the room, they shall not be missed. He then went through a bag he had brought with him from the house, and pulled out some unicorn patterned diapers. Roman looked at them blankly, too broken to question _just why_ the other had them, and far too exhausted to stop the other from putting them on, followed by the new sweatpants.

Virgil then pulled the teen up and off of the table, and then gently patted his bottom, smirking smugly at the sound of the crinkling material.

  
  


“Don’t worry about this,” he said, patting the other’s bottom some more, “it won’t be a permanent thing.” In truth he only wanted the other to walk around wearing one now because he knew it would only break him down further. 

He could already see his little prince getting all angry and about to sass him when he would suddenly be reminded of what he was wearing, he could already see those eyes widen, his cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink, and whatever words he was going to say dying on his tongue from the embarrassment.

  
  


He got very baggy sweatpants for the boy so it shouldn’t be too noticeable, though he really hoped it was, he had no doubt every step Roman will take will cause the material to crinkle. 

  
  


“Right then baby, shall we go and do some more shopping now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof it's been awhile (for this story at least... and some others that I need to update before going on to the newer angsty stuff)  
> Poor Roman, lets hope the rest of his shopping experience goes well.


	10. Books and Shakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️!!READ ME!!⚠️  
> Warnings: Forced in diapers, forced infantilism, chemical mentions, supernatural/fantasy elements, creepy behaviour from oc
> 
> Let me know if I missed any tags
> 
> Sorry for any Spelling/grammar mistakes you will see.

Virgil gave the teen a quick once over and nearly laughed when he realised you could practically see the pattern of the diaper through the trousers, not to mention the bulky shape of it.

Opening the restroom door with one hand he held the other hand out to Roman, "Off we go then, hold daddy's hand baby."

  
  


His eyes lit up with dark glee when the teen reached out a shaky hand to hold, clearly all fight had been lost… for now, at least.

  
  


As Virgil's bigger hand wrapped around his and began pulling him along, he used his other hand to wipe away his tears, though as he struggled to walk normally along, and the sound of the crinkling of the diaper followed him every step, his eyes just began filling with more.

This was so humiliating, he knew others were staring, and he knew it was obvious what he was wearing, how could it not be?

Looking down he bit back on a wail of despair at the way his front of his pants puffed out because of it… _and holy shit_ he could _see_ the unicorns through his trousers.

  
  


Virgil smiled to himself as the soft snivelling sounds reached his ears, he let go of the the teens hand and wrapped his arm around his shoulders instead pulling him against his side.

"Don't cry baby it's going to be ok, tell you what we'll look in a shop daddy really needs to go to, and if you can behave yourself in there then I'll take you to get a milkshake before we start shopping for your room, ok?" Virgil cooed, not bothering to lower his voice, especially when he could see people looking at Roman with mild confusion.

He wasn't too upset when Roman didn't give him a response, having not really expected one, instead he happily pulled the boy along to an obscure looking bookstore. The store was easier to overlook, only those seeking it would really see it. 

The inside was as empty as expected, he pulled the teen over to the baby section and made him sit in one of the little chairs, he then pointed out the colouring crayons and pages scattered over the table; none of them having ever been used before though.

"Be a good boy and sit here and do a colouring for daddy, I'll be back in a bit."

He gave a harsh tug on Roman's hair, gave him a quick kiss and then disappeared.

  
  


Roman was going to fucking kill this man.

  
  
  


Virgil found a door with a sign saying 'staff only' on it and proceeded to walk down the stairs behind it, he looked around the dark basement in search of someone. All around him beakers were aglow from either the fire of a bunsen burner or from whatever chemical compound it was inside of them.

Approaching a desk with a computer on top, Virgil pressed some buttons that brought up the store's security feed, smirking when he saw Roman aggressively scribbling away at the paper in front of, the quality of the camera was too grainy for him to see what the teen was actually doing.

  
  


"Ahh Virgil, you're here." A voice called out, making him jump.

"Jesus Logan you startled me, I really should get you a bell."

The other man just smirked at his friend as he came to stand by him, looking at the screen as well.

"Ahh is this him then?" Logan questioned curiously.

"It is. Here," He held out strands of the teens hair, "Run some tests, I am ninety-nine percent sure he's one of _them_. It's not unusual for them to abandon their young till their time comes, he has this aura about him, not to mention how the spirits around him react."

  
  


Logan hummed again curiously as he took the strands of hair, moving to split them into different testing tubes,

"I'll begin some tests and update you on the results, you say that world has been responsive to his presences? Then that means he's either coming into his family's power or said family have found him, do you know which?"

"He hasn't shown signs of having power or being anything remarkable, just a whiny brat, but what can you expect from royalty? He did however mention seeing a man stood behind him in the mirror, a man that looked like him… that must be his real father." 

"You best keep an eye on him, and not leave him alone for long periods of time unless he's surrounded by others… go back up to him now, we don't want to test the limit of just how long he can be on his own before something happens."

Virgil nodded his agreement and made his way back to the stairs. "Thanks for the help specs, I owe you one!"

Logan laughed and waved his friend away, "You know its my duty to help hunters anyway, you're just lucky I like you enough to do it for free."

Logan smiled as his friends laughter receded and turned back to the vials of hair, picking up one he began to run the first few tests, time to find out just _what_ this Roman was.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Roman grumbled to himself as he wrote fuck repeatedly in red before crossing it out, he did this until he heard footsteps walking back up the stairs, he then made sure the words were blocked out completely before his eyes snapped up to the door as Virgil came out.

"You work here?" He questioned.

Virgil raised a brow at him, "No."

Roman frowned, "But the sign on the door said - "

Virgil laughed and waved him off, "My friend works here, I asked him for a favour. Now, let's see if you did daddy a colouring page for daddy like a good boy."

Roman flushed at the other's mocking tone, tightening his hold around the crayon in his hand, wearily watching the other approach to look over the page he had been writing on, it was just a bit heart, only one half harshly coloured in.

"Oh did baby colour in a heart for daddy, what a sweet baby." He cooed, laughing at the way the boy reddened further.

"Such a good boy listening to daddy, I think this sweet baby definitely deserves a sweet treat, let's get get that milkshake!" He said with faux excitement, pulling the teen up from the chair and pocketing the page, he began leading him out of the shop and towards the busy food court.

He wanted to laugh at how the busier it got the more uncomfortable Roman became.

  
  


He set the teen down at a random and somewhat out of the way table before walking off to get the drinks, knowing the teen wouldn't be going anywhere, he looked back over to see the teen was squirming in his seat, obviously the crinkling of the diaper was drawing attention from those around the table, he saw as some random man leered at the teen - though this went unnoticed by Roman - Virgil could also see that the teens trousers had fallen down a little, meaning the waistband of the diaper was clearly visible to the world.

Once he had his order he made his way back to the table slowly, waiting and watching as the other man stood from his table and approached the teen. Virgil frowned.

  
  


He watched as Roman jumped in shock, not expecting someone to talk to him, then cowered away as the man said something with a leer.

Virgil just about heard what fucker said.

He cleared his throat pointedly, causing the man to rear back, he placed the train on the table then focused on the man that was now sneering at him.

"Is this your boy?"

"Yes."

"How much you charging?"

Virgil blinked, "For?"

"For some _fun time_ with him obviously, the rude little thing wouldn't speak to me, but I'm gonna teach this padded little how to talk to his superiors." The man said with a laugh, as if expecting Virgil would join in too.

He could tell that some of those nearby were staring at Roman with disgust and judgement.

Now he knew he was bad… but these people really were idiots, and this useless shit bag in front of him was the biggest twat of them all.

Very loudly Virgil responded, "So do you approach anyone with disabilities to insult them? Or just the really young ones and their parents?" 

_Don't laugh._ He urged to himself at the way the guy paled and how the people around them had a complete one-eighty with their attitude, looks of pity being now directed at Roman and looks of disgust being focused on the man.

"I-I thought - "

"Well your a dumbass then aren't you, now kindly get the fuck away from my son, or I _will_ break your neck."

The roach scurried away. 

So much for this table being a little out of the way.

He sat down opposite Roman, removing the drinks from the tray and setting up the largest one in front of the teen.

"There you go sweetie, drink up, daddy won't let anyone hurt you." He cooed gently

_No not anything or anyone at all._

_Except me._

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that... plot??
> 
> I ended up thinking about this story last night and got inspired to write more for it~


	11. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Forced in diapers, creepy behaviour, controlling behaviour
> 
> Let me know if I miss any tags but always check the main tags of the story as well
> 
> Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes

Roman eyed Virgil wearily as he drank his shake. So was that to be his excuse if anyone was to come up and question him? That he had something wrong with him and so had to wear diapers? Though he supposed no one - except creeps - would actually come up to question them.

A quick glance to the people nearby showed them all still sending him and Virgil pitying looks that made his stomach twist and his skin crawl, how can they be so blind and stupid? Though he guessed he preferred they think that rather than them thinking this was some kind of kink thing - he wished someone would look and  _ see  _ what was really going on, but if there was one thing he learnt in his short life so far, it was that no one could actually give a shit. It was all fake words of sympathy, fake empathy and understanding - people pretended to be good, pretended to listen and be there for you but they never really meant it - some were even happy to use any information they had on you, twist it and use it against you.

Basically whatever hope Roman had left in humanity had now completely faded.

He shifted in his seat and winced in pain, his ass still ached from Virgil's punishment earlier.

"Aww sweetie you doing ok." Virgil cooed gently, sounding like a concerned parent to all those around.

Only Roman could hear the condescending tone beneath the caring one - Roman merely shot the other a glare before looking down at the table.

"Oh sweetie don't worry about the meanies, daddy will protect you, drink up now then we can go buy some things for your room, doesn't that sound fun?"

Roman didn't think so, but he went back to drinking the shake anyway - but the sweetness did nothing to ease his dread. He didn't want Virgil buying him things, it'll either be things that he'll hold over him, making Roman have to do things in order to earn them or something, or it'll be things that would further humiliate him.

At the same time he knew as soon as they were done with drinking and shopping then the sooner they could get back to Virgils and out of public view.

  
  
  


When the pair finished their drinks Virgil once more took a hold of his hand and lead him away, Roman kept his head bowed down as the feeling of eyes on him never faded. 

Inside the store Virgil left Roman by the room decor aisle as he went off to grab a cart, Roman thought about ignoring the other' warnings to not run away but then thought better of it, knowing his luck he'll just end up in an even worse situation than the one he was already in. He examined a few items and pictures, staying on guard in case someone else approached him, luckily no one did and soon Virgil was back with the cart, some items already in it but were covered by a thick and fluffy looking red blanket.

"See anything you like?" Virgil questioned.

Roman tried to ignore him but a hand quickly wrapped around his bicep and pulled him back. Virgil positioned him so he was holding onto the cart with Virgil's arms either side of him also holding the cart, then the other was whispering in his ear, the feeling sent a shiver down his spine.

"Now baby what did daddy say about answering me." He warned.

Swallowing nervously Roman couldn't stop his voice from trembling as he quietly answered, "T-there isn't a-anything I like daddy."

"Aw well thats a shame baby, I'm sure you'll see something, if not daddy's already picked some stuff out for you, we'll keep looking around before getting you some clothes as well, your wardrobe definitely needs an update."

"Y-you don't have to - "

"Oh I know  _ but I want to,  _ I'm going to enjoy spoiling you baby~" Virgil purred, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Roman's head.

Roman once more swallowed nervously, he didn't want anything, especially not from Virgil, he just wanted to go back to the orphanage, back to the safety of what he knew, he wished he could just see Patton - Patton!

"D-daddy?"

"Hmm?" 

"Can I have my phone back please?" 

"When you get back home, speaking of, we need to pick you up a new one don't we. Don't want that old one you have breaking down especially if you have an emergency - we'll pick one of up on the way out for you. Now, any posters here you like?"

  
  


The shopping trip went on for near enough two hours, Virgil pretty much chose everything, guessing what sort of things Roman would like - Roman hated that the other was right with a lot of. 

_ "Of course you like Disney, a spoilt little prince like you would." _

_ "How am I a 'spoilt little prince?!" _

_ Virgil laughed, "You just are Princey." _

Eventually Virgil had a cart full of items for Roman's room and clothes, and was currently picking out a phone when Roman felt the need to go again.

"I…"

"What's the matter Princey?"

"I… I need to pee." He mumbled, scared for the answer he knew was coming.

Virgil chuckled, "Then pee baby."

"Does that mean I can lea -"

"It means go in your diaper, baby. Daddy put it on you for a reason - may as well use it."

"Please -" 

"You either pee in your diaper now or pee in it later - either way you won't be using the bathroom today, bathroom rights are for good boys only." Virgil whispered in his ear, smirking in dark amusement.

He wondered if the diaper will sag if Roman pissed himself again, would it leak a little? Would it be obvious through those see through baggy pants of his.

Roman whimpered as his bladder instantly gave way, his face instantly burning with shame as once again he found himself crying, the feeling of wet and warmth spreading around his front and butt made him shudder, he swore the the diaper he was wearing expanded or something, did they do that?

Virgil momentarily stepped back, grinning when he saw that the diaper had indeed sagged just a little, then Roman glanced back at him, those pretty doe eyes filled with tears, swirling with shame and fear and  _ need,  _ and didn't that just do things to him.

He moved back to gently pressing his front to the teen, grabbing a phone and adding it to the cart and then began wheeling the cart to a checkout, "Good boy baby, such a good boy using your diaper~ Don't worry sweetie we're gonna pay for everything and go home now, you've done so well today."

Roman felt like throwing up.   
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom, an update


End file.
